A new generation of easily portable high-temperature cutting torches has recently been developed for use in emergency rescue operations. However, such torches have also been implicated in a number of burglaries in which safes and vaults have been cut open. A need has been perceived for an upgraded type of safe or vault that is more resistant than storage containers of the prior art to the cutting effects of high-temperature torches.